yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Final Battle/Five Elemental Virtues
Here is how the Final Battle is about to begin in Quest for Canterlot. Meanwhile, Celestia and Luna were waiting for Yuna and her friends. Princess Luna: Sister, I'm getting worried about Yuna. Princess Celestia: They will come, Luna. We just have to keep waiting. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Luna: Then we will keep our hopes up. Suddenly, Tai Lung, Shen, Kai and their gang appeared. Tai Lung: Well, Well, Well. Princess Celestia: Tai Lung! Princess Luna: And Lord Shen and Kai! Kai the Collector: In the flesh. Tai Lung: You two are the next ones to be our hostages! Lord Shen: Surround them! Prince Isamu: (crying) Princess Luna: Stay away from us! Meanwhile, Kevin, Stuart and Bob sneaks into the throne room. Soon, They search for Celestia and Luna. Kevin: (has the lava lamp gun) Stuart: (has the hypno hat) Bob: (was stretching his stretch suit) Kevin, Stuart and Bob found the a secret short cut to the palace. Kevin: (translates about the short cut) Bob: (translates to suggest getting Yuna and the others) Kevin: (translates in agreement) Stuart: (translates the same thing) So, They left to get them. Soon, Shen was about to finish them. Lord Shen: Say hello to your new ruler of Canterlot! Princess Celestia: (as Kai's jombies holds her down) You're no ruler, Shen! Lord Shen: You're right. Perhaps I'm more of a God! Just then, Yuna and her friends came. Jennifer: Hey, Tai Lung! Shen! Kai! Lord Shen: You again! Princess Yuna: We will not serve a false ruler of Canterlot! Lisa Simpson: This ends now! Snowdrop: Looking for these Journals? The Journals were shown in Yuna's saddlebag. Even, the other Journals . Tai Lung: The Journals! Phineas Flynn: That's right, Tai Lung. Jennifer: Now, We'll be even stronger then you. Kubo: (put on his shamisen) Sherman: Let's do this! Bart Simpson: With ya all the way, Sherman. Princess Luna: Yuna, Be careful! Prince Isamu: (cooing and embracing her big sisters) Hiro: Yuna, Use your Alicorn Magic! Princess Luna: It's the only way to destroy the ice globe! Princess Yuna: I'll do my best, Mama. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (embracing her big cousins) Princess Celestia: Dipper, You don't know what they're capable of! Dipper Pines: We got this! Gizmo: Go, Dipper! Dipper Pines: It's show time! Tai Lung: You little ones think you're a match for us!? Dipper Pines: Not without the secret weapon. Zebedee's Magic Box! Lord Shen: Huh? Dipper Pines: (pushed the button) Ha! Dipper pushed the button but it wasn't working, The villains laughed. Tai Lung: Oh. Princess Black Hole: Are we scared! Bill Cipher: (chuckles evilly) Dipper Pines: (pushes the button again, again, again and again) But it's not working. (tossed it at Nightmare Moon) Nightmare Moon: This has to be a joke! Tai Lung: Zebedee's toys can't help you now. Nightmare Moon: You fools are finished! Nightmare Trix: Say Goodbye! Just then, The fully repaired Train appears and comes to the rescue saving Yuna and her friends with the Warriors of Virtue, Po, the five and Cheng Ru and his council. Train: Surprised! Po: Hiya! Cheng Ru: It's over, Brother! Lord Shen: Go get'em! Train: Show them who's boss! Bart Simpson: Looks like a job for Bartman! (came out a Bartman) Gosalyn Mallard: And Quiverwing Quack! Darkwing Duck: (appearing in smoke) I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the key to your treasure chest, The diamond in the rough. I am Darkwing Duck! Gizmo: Showtime! Gizmo was ready to fight, He's pumped up enough to back up his friends. Yuna reads on Journal 3 and cast a spell to destroy the ice crystal ball, And freed the Mane 10, the four royalties and freed Hermione and Johnson from their shackles. Twilight Sparkle: We're free! YES! Rarity: Bravo, Yuna! Spike: Yes! Rainbow Dash: Awesome! Fluttershy: Yay. Pinkie Pie: Wee! Applejack: Yeehaw! Sunset Shimmer: Thank goodness! Mirage the Illusionist: Not a moment too soon! Jennifer: Father! Mother! Hermione: Jennifer, Sweetheart! Johnson: We were so worried! Jennifer hugged her parents. Princess Cornelia: Hooray! Duchess Petunia: Good show! Queen Georgina: Job well done! Empress Samantha: Indeed! Then, The Justice Squad game to the Rescue. SpongeBob SquarePants: (as Invincibubble) Need any help? Princess Yuna: Perfet timing! Darkwing Duck: Alright, Justice Squad. (looks at Bart) And Bartman! Time to show these creeps whom not to underestimate! Sheldon J. Plankton: (as Plank-Ton) Lead the way, Darkwing Duck. Princess Solarna: Let's hope they win this. Twilight Sparkle (Human): I hope so too. Blossom: Come on, Everyone! Darkwing Duck: Let's get dangerous! The Roylties gathered to safety as Yuna and her friends had to stop the villains. Even the Justice Squad joins the fight. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225